The Travelling DWMA
by Pineapple Whimsy
Summary: It's Chrona's birthday, so Kid decides to buy vacation tickets and have the gang tag along. But he begins to notice something strange about Chrona's behavior...Sequel to Perilous DWMA, but you don't need any prior knowledge. KidxMale!Chrona-on hiatus
1. And we're landing!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait! So sorry! Moving is really a pain...  
>Anyways...this chapter is short because it's an intro~<br>Sorry if there are mistakes, the bell's gonna ring aaaany minute now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chrona looked down at his neatly folded hands for the umpteenth time, still shocked and amazed. He gazed out of the tiny airplane window, suppressing the childish grin that threatened to escape him.<p>

"Do you like the view?" a girlish voice asked from beside him. Chrona turned to Maka, cracking a wide smile. He nodded fervently.

He was sitting with Maka on the plane because he insisted to Kid that he wanted to sit with his best friend. Kid looked a bit disappointed, but he would get over it, Chrona was sure.

"Hmm...Maka, I'm so excited!" Chrona bounced in his seat gleefully, smiling widely at her. "I've never been on an _airplane_before!"

"You'll have to thank Kid again," Maka smiled warmly.

Chrona thought back to a few weeks prior. Kid had bounded up to him one day after school, smiling broadly.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello," Chrona had smiled sweetly. He hadn't spoken to Kid all day, and was relieved to finally be with him. Kid grinned coyly, holding something behind his back.<br>_  
><em>"Kid?" Chrona cocked his head curiously. "What's going on?"<br>_  
><em>"You know how I just so happen to be the son of Shinigami-sama?" Kid continued to smile teasingly, his voice slightly singsong-y. Chrona had stared at Kid quizzically.<em>

_"Um...yeah?" Chrona stretched on his tiptoes to see what was behind Kid's back. Kid leaned back, hiding them from his sight. "Um...Kid...? What are those?"_

_"Your birthday present!" Kid whipped something white and small in front of Chrona's face at the speed of light. _

_"Eh?" Chrona's eyes tried unsuccessfully to keep up with the blurs of white. "Wait, what? My birthday's...not for another 5 days!" Kid continued to wave them around, taking a strange pleasure in teasing his adorable pink haired companion. _

_"I know," Kid arced them in the air, dodging Chrona's impatient hands._

_"I-I wanna see!" Chrona whined embarrassedly. "Kiiiiiiiiid!" _

_Finally, Chrona snatched the white blurs from Kid, and held them in focus._

_"They're airplane tickets!" Chrona exclaimed. He looked at them in awe, not believing his eyes. "To...Puerto Rico? Isn't that an island?" he looked up at Kid._

_Kid smiled again, standing under the shade of the great pillars that bordered the school. "There are eight tickets, first class. I figured you'd want everyone to come along.  
>"<em>  
><em>Chrona's eyes widened, and he fanned out the tickets, counting them aloud.<br>_  
><em>"Waah! How expensive! Kid, it's too expensive!" Chrona bit his lip nervously. <em>

_"What? No, it's not," Kid furrowed his brow, mouth twisting quizzically. He stared at Chrona, waiting for him to say something._

_"..." Chrona looked at the tickets again, feeling a tug at his mouth. "Kid..."_

_"Hm?" Kid looked at him lazily._

_"Thank you!" Chrona glomped Kid ecstatically. _

* * *

><p>And thus, Maka, Soul, Chrona, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star were all sitting on the plane, being rowdy and doing stupid crap (as usual.)<p>

"And then! Then! I swooped down from the highest building, saving the queen from the killer cannibals!" Black Star's obnoxiously loud voice floated from the seat to the right of Maka and Chrona. Maka groaned and rolled her eyes, putting on the headphones provided by the plane.

"Oh my, Black Star, that sounds very dangerous," Tsubaki's voice sounded strained and kind, and everyone felt pity for her...why she continued to humor Black Star...no one understood...

Chrona smiled and lay back in his seat. He snuck a peak behind him and saw that Kid was asleep. He felt protective of him, and felt very strongly that Kid was probably the best person in the whole world. Contentedly, he went to sleep, realizing that soon, he would be 15 years old.

When the plane landed, everyone filtered out and shielded their eyes against the harsh light. It was remarkably warm, and Chrona could feel the sun tapping his pale, cold face.  
>He felt a cool hand slip into his, and looked around.<p>

"Kid," he said quietly. Kid was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, tugging at his button-up shirt.

"It's quite warm," Kid commented. Chrona blushed at first, thinking Kid was referring to his hand. When he realized otherwise, he jumped a bit.

"W-well...this is a tropical island after all!"

"..." Kid smiled gently.

He turned and ruffled Chrona's hair. Chrona swatted at Kid's hands, protesting feebly. He couldn't suppress his smile as he wondered what would happen during their stay.

This was going to be a great trip; he was sure of it.

Chrona was positive...he was going to have a really great birthday!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll do my best to update every week! Seriously!<br>I hope you liked it!  
>Please review! They make me squee~<em>**


	2. Slumber Party

**Hello all! Working through lunch again...I see a pattern developing...-sob-  
>So yeah! Hope you enjoy! (By the waaaaay, I don't own Soul Eater)<br>P.S. When I put the chapter (and chapter 1) in the Doc Manager, it wasn't spaced between the paragraphs...so I manually spaced this one for better readability...I wonder why this is...(so please forgive any formatting issues...)  
>Alright, well, enough of me babbling! ^^'<strong>

* * *

><p>Chrona plopped onto the magnificent hotel bed, completely spent. They had an entire week in Puerto Rico, and the warm humidity made Chrona drowsy. He wondered half-heartedly why this was so, and came to the conclusion that it was because he was perpetually cold.<p>

Kid stroked Chrona's hair quietly, eventually sitting on the bed next to his sprawled out lover. Kid turned the television on, wrapping Chrona's pink locks in between his fingers.

"Oh, hey Chrona, so I was wondering about food options. What do you think about-" Kid stopped midsentence because as he looked down, he saw complete peace on Chrona's sleeping face. Chrona huffed shortly, absolutely vulnerable and trusting.

Kid loved that about Chrona-his willingness to show his vulnerabilities. Kid could never do that-he was far too guarded.

He slipped one arm under Chrona's nape and slung the other over his shoulders. It made Kid contentedly tired to look at Chrona asleep.

So he snuggled under the covers and slept as close to Chrona as he could physically manage.

Things couldn't have been more perfect if Kid had made it up himself.

Everything was running smoothly, going really great. Kid hoped to live in this moment of happiness forever, eternally preserved with his undisturbed companion.

But he also felt uneasy, with a dark feeling growing at the bottom of his stomach. Something he couldn't forsee, but something that would undo all this happiness and perfection. He could already feel that it would shatter what he had.

_'Ah...I must be acting paranoid...that's all...'_

That's what Kid chalked it up to. Paranoia.

Paranoia, pure and simple.

* * *

><p>Next door, a young girl was groaning in frustration.<p>

"Grraaaah! I just lost _again_! Soul, come play with me!"

"Wh-Solitare is a one-person game, fat ankles!"

Maka glared at him in hopes of scaring him into submission. "Play it with me! It's the fourth time I've lost in a row!"

"Yeah, sounds like a problem you've got there. Have fun with that." Soul turned away from his meister and stood in front of the TV.

"Soullll!" Maka whined. Soul snapped his head towards her.

"Maka! We're in _Puerto Rico!_ And you're playing _Solitare!_You're the dumbass here!" Soul seemed satisfied by his response and continued channel surfing.

Maka groaned again and began collecting her cards when a knock came at the door. It was pert and quick, a sign of someone very young, very hyper, or very immature.

"Sooooul! Makaaaa!"

Or perhaps all three.

"Come in, Patti," Maka called pleasantly, but her face showed how much she was bracing herself for the tornado that was Patti.

The door slammed open to reveal the pair of Kid's weapons. Liz was looking reluctant, and Patti was looking a bit too excited for her own good.

"Hi guys," Liz waved apathetically. She looked tired. Soul and Maka exchanged a brief, empathetic look. "So, Patti and I were wondering if you guys wa-"

"LET'S HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!" Patti pumped her fist enthusiastically.

"Y-yeah..." Liz flushed, a bit embarrassed by her sister's overactiveness.

"Um...sure," Maka said.

"No. It sounds too lame for a cool guy like me," Soul jutted his chin back towards the television.

"He'll come, too," Maka beamed. Soul cast a disapproving glare in her direction, but said nothing. He was too tired to argue.

"Okay, well that's just greeeat! It's gonna be in me and Liz's room, since these rooms are so biiig! Kid really outdid himself this time, huh?" Patti was bouncing up and down now.

"Um, we still have to ask Black Star and Tsubaki. Plus, we'll have to convince Kid and Chrona, which is gonna be an impossible task," Liz scratched her head absently.

"What? Why wouldn't Chrona and Kid come?" Maka cocked her head curiously.

"What was that? Why wouldn't the androgynous, socially awkward, pink haired boy with mommy issues, and the other OCD stricken symmetry fanatic guy with a stick shoved up his ass show up? Why, I wonder?" Liz deadpanned at Maka. Her mouth stretched to either side in understanding.

"Got it," she said.

So...we'll just check you off the list...then we'll go check on Black Star and Tsubaki...don't see any reason why they wouldn't come...and then, Kid and Chrona. If everyone else is going, I think it would be harder for them to say no," Liz nodded her head slowly.

"Peer pressure, peer pressure!" Patti punched the air with a determined look on her face. Everyone stared at her silently. Suppressing the urge to facepalm.

"Well, if that's all..." Soul waved his hand, urging them to leave. He was being blunt, but he was already having trouble hearing the television, and the commercial break was over. He was somewhat anxious for them to leave.

"Soul!" Maka chastised him for his rudeness.

"Nah, it's fine. We're the ones who barged in like that. We'll see guys later, okay? It starts at 7, we'll come back if there's any change. Don't bother bringing pajamas or anything, since we're not very far apart," Liz waved as she departed.

The door slammed behind Liz and Patti, and it was silent except for the low hum of the TV.

"So...I guess they want to start off our first night with a blast," Maka mused, playing with one of her cards absently.

"I'll never understand women," Soul muttered.

* * *

><p>One by one, Liz and Patti convinced the reluctant teenagers to show up for the slumber party.<p>

"Isn't that a bit risqué?" Black Star asked Patti, eyebrows quirked. Patti cocked her head in confusion.

"Eh?"

"..."

It was uncomfortably silent for a few moments until Tsubaki finally intervened.

"Um...I'm okay with going, I mean, that is, if you wanna go too, Black Star, that would be great!" Tsubaki was flustered as she waved her magical peace-making hands around the room.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Black Star looked at her as if the room hadn't just been filled with startling intensity.

"Well, there goes two more!" Liz said, putting her hands on her hips.

"That just leaves out pair of social misfits!" Patti exclaimed, locking arms with her sister. Patti led Liz out of the room, leaving Tsubaki and Black Star to themselves.

Kid heard loud knocking at the door, and immediately recognized it to be Patti. She always knocked like a lunatic.  
>"What is it, Patti?" he called.<p>

"Slumber party!" she cried.

"Patti, that was rather concise," Liz said quietly.

"7 PM, okay?" Patti nearly screamed.

"Patti-! What-" Liz was taken aback by her sister's sudden childishness.

"I dun _wanna _repeat it!" she whined. "So be there, got it, Kid? You'll be there whether you like it or not!"

"What-? No, just hold on a second!" Kid stood up abruptly and charged to the hotel door, but when he opened it, there was no one there.

All he could hear was the faint echo of running footsteps and voices.

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" Patti was re-energized as Soul and Maka walked in.<p>

"Hi, Patti," Maka smiled at the small girl, hair let loose and un-tied. Black Star was already there, with Tsubaki. They were fiddling with a deck of cards and playing a game in which there were no rules.

"Yo! Wassup, Maka?" Black Star's mouth was filled with chips and soda. Tsubaki smiled apologetically at her.

"Um...hi, Black Star. It's good to see you...?" Her voice trailed off in slight inquiry. Soul walked over to his friend with a broad smile.

"What's up, ya punk?" Soul struck his cool-guy pose and Black Star's eyes became suddenly intense.

Then they were on the ground, punching each other.

"Ah, boys will be boys, I suppose," Tsubaki looked at Maka pleasantly.

'_So lame...'' _was the only thing that could come to Maka's head.

"Um...hello?" a small voice at the door.

Everyone turned around to see the soon-to-be birthday-boy standing awkwardly at the door, a slight flush splashed across his cheeks.

Kid stepped next to Chrona and leaned against the door frame, annoyed.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" he asked crossly, glaring at Patti.

"God, Kid, you're such a killjoy. Well, the food's not ready yet, so I thought we could play a game," Liz smirked deviously. "Anyone up for spin the bottle?"  
>Chrona and Tsubaki simultaneously blushed, and Maka's aw hit the ground in shock. Soul and Black Star stared blankly at Liz with equal expressions of idiocy.<p>

"Absolutely not," Kid narrowed his eyes at his weapon dangerously. "That's a stupid idea."

"What? Are you worried Chrona might kiss someone else and realize what he's missing out on? Since you're a total jerky-jerk and all..." Patti looked at Kid with genuine curiosity.

"That's not it at all. This is just a bad idea. Does no one else see why that's a terrible idea?" Kid looked like he was ready to leave.

"Um...since this is in honor of Chrona, I think we should...let him decide, yeah?" Maka smiled pleasantly in an effort to diffuse the situation. Secretly, she knew that logically, it was a totally awful idea. Yes, why not have the birthday boy kiss someone else when he's already got a boyfriend who _just so happens _to be the son of the greatest entity in the afterlife? Not to mention Kid was kind enough to bring them all there.

But...it could be..._interesting.  
><em>  
>"I...um...o-o-okay, s-s-sure, why n-not? It, um, it c-could be sorta...fun, right Kid?" Chrona looked up nervously at his counterpart, who was becoming more irritated by the moment.<p>

"...Fine."

Everyone looked at Kid in shock. They had been expecting a resounding 'no,' despite anything Chrona said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said fine," Kid enunciated every word with eerie precision.

So they all gathered around in a circle, Patti looking almost bored, and Liz looking surprisingly smug.

"Okay, grumpy-pants! Do you want to spin first?" Liz gestured at the empty soda bottle in the center of the circle.

"No," Kid was quite blunt.

"Fine," Liz groaned. Her eyes flicked from one person to the next. From Black Star, to Tsubaki, to Soul, to Maka, to...ah, yes, Chrona...that could be fun.

"Chrona..." Liz smiled. "Why don't you go?" Her smile was artificially sweet, but she wanted this to be a memorable trip, where they did lots of fun things. And this seemed like so much fun! She couldn't believe what a sourpuss Kid was being.

Chrona looked around nervously, once again put on the spot. He sighed heavily and reached a shaky hand out to her with determined eyes. He grabbed the plastic bottle and set it lightly on the ground, closed his eyes, and spun.

It was silent for a few seconds after that. He knew that it must've stopped spinning by now, but he was scared to open his eyes.

"Oho! Open your eyes, Chrona! You've gotta kiss a certain someone for at least _three _seconds!" Liz grinned devilishly, even though Chrona wouldn't open his eyes.

When he finally did, any ounce of color left in his face disappeared.

Maka.

It was _Maka_.

* * *

><p><strong>Trolololol, oh Liz, why would you go and do that? Sorry for not updating on Monday, but I thought about it and realized that's a TERRIBLE day to update, I think. So I'm sticking to Wednesday-Friday-ish...<br>Well the bell's gonna ring any second now, soooo, bye bye!****  
>Please review~ <strong>


	3. Spin the Bottle

**Hello~ So once a week, as promised! This chapter is sort of short...sorry!  
>I'm sort of surprised at this Maka I've created... O_O<strong>  
><strong>I have a big test soon, so please forgive me if I'm a bit late next week...s...sorry...TT_TT<strong>

* * *

><p>Chrona and Maka locked eyes, neither sure what the appropriate reaction was. Should they laugh it off? Blush and look down?<p>

Liz watched them with curious eyes, wondering what they would do. Chrona snuck a look at Kid, whose hands were clenched into tight fists that rested on his thighs. He was staring intensely at the scene, eyes holing very little recognizable emotion.

Soul was casting a disapproving glare on his meister. From the looks of it, he was the only who saw this coming. Soul was just cynical enough to predict it.

Black Star and Tsubaki stared at Maka; they didn't know Chrona very well, but they knew Maka, and if she was acting like herself, she would discount this entire thing and yell at Liz till her eardrums burst.

Chrona accidentally met Maka's eyes and looked down, cheeks flushed. Maka was furious at the entire situation. Chrona was obviously Kid's, not hers.

So why wasn't Kid intervening? Shouldn't he be yelling and getting up? Why was he just sitting there?

Maka gritted her teeth in annoyance. This was just like Kid! He was never there for Chrona like he should be, always coming up with excuses and opting out when things became uncomfortable. It took a near death situation for Kid to even consider letting Chrona explain himself! Sometimes she really thought that Chrona deserved better than Kid.

Maka became increasingly agitated as she recalled the several situations in which Kid had left Chrona sad, unsure, or confused. Finally, staring at her best friend, she knew what she had to do. If Kid only acted under extreme circumstances, maybe this would shock him into appreciating what he had.

Smirking, she pulled Chrona by his collar and kissed him. Chrona was clearly shocked, eyes widening in horror and surprise. Maka smiled despite herself, keeping him on her lips for longer than 3 seconds on purpose.

Maka wondered for a fleeting moment about Chrona. This wouldn't mess up their relationship, right? Nothing could break what they had. Was she crossing a line? No. No. She was just helping. It was for his own good. Her heart sped up; Chrona's lips were softer than she would have thought.

No! No, best friends didn't think about how soft best friends lips were. Well, it wasn't her fault, right? Just an observation...

Well, whatever! That was beside the point! The point was that she could see Kid's gaze darkening and feel his hostile aura getting larger, and this was what she wanted. Maybe that would teach him that just because he was dating Chrona, it didn't mean that no one else would try to steal him away.

She pulled away and fought not to grin. Chrona looked at the floor, terror filling his features. Clapping a hand on his mouth, he glanced at Maka and quickly averted his gaze in embarrassment. His heart pounded in his chest, and he was trying not to cry. Chrona's hands were trembling. What should he do? What would Kid say? Would Kid hate him?

Maybe he just wasn't good at anything.

Chrona was scared to look, but he turned his eyes slightly and looked at Kid. Kid suddenly stood up, startling him.

Kid grabbed Chrona's wrist and tugged him up. He pulled Chrona away from the group and looked over his shoulder once to glare at Liz. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, signaling that he was being overdramatic once again. Kid slammed the door behind him and stomped down the hallway with Chrona in tow.

Maka touched her lips, a bit surprised at herself. She never thought she would be the type to do something of this nature. But Kid deserved this, right? He needed to see, needed to know. Right? This was the right thing to do, right?

Suddenly, she realized that this may have been Kid's way of apologizing to Chrona. It wasn't like he had ignored Chrona because of something shallow or petty. Chrona had told a huge lie, about his gender, no less. Besides, it wasn't really any of Maka's business to begin with, was it? It wasn't like she was in love with Chrona or anything.

Right?

Maka suddenly felt a lot less pleased with herself.

* * *

><p>"Kid?" Chrona looked at the back of Kid's head nervously. His shiny black shoes made dull noises on the carpeted hall.<p>

"Um, Kid?" Chrona said it a bit louder, unsure if Kid had actually heard him or not. Kid's grip tightened on Chrona's sleeve as he tugged him along. Kid made no effort to let Chrona know if he was understood or not.

"Kid!" Chrona dug in his heels and refused to let Kid lead him away any longer.

"What?" Kid turned around and glared at Chrona. His eyes were angry, angrier than Chrona had ever seen them. His mouth was stretched in a thin line of annoyance, and his patience was dangerously thin.

"Are you upset?" Of course he was upset; how could he not be? Chrona realized that he wasn't quite sure what he had wanted to say to Kid.

"No, Chrona, I am just _fine_," Kid's voice was menacing and dangerous, subtle sarcasm lining his words. Chrona recoiled from him, worried about what he might do. Not that he thought Kid would hit him or something, but still...

Kid observed Chrona's reaction and his features softened a bit. He looked down and glanced at Chrona and delivered an unspoken apology.

"Um...okay, Kid? That is, um... just so you know...there's really nothing...between me and M-Maka..." Chrona hoped these words would comfort Kid some. Kid's face suddenly relaxed completely.

"Yeah, I know that," Kid smiled a bit and kissed Chrona on his forehead. "That doesn't make it any easier, though."

Chrona smiled pleasurably, glad that Kid had forgiven him. Kid put out his hand for Chrona to hold, and Chrona happily obliged. He vaguely wondered what Kid meant, but quickly decided that he didn't really care so long as Kid wasn't upset with him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when all the theatrics were done, everyone had passed out on the floor. Chrona and Kid had fallen asleep watching a movie in the hotel room.<p>

Kid told him that they could have their own sleepover and pulled out his laptop and blasted music as they sang along (badly.) Dancing around the room stupidly, Chrona fell down a few times and laughed until he couldn't breathe. They wrestled and got distracted by a cool car commercial. Eventually, they started playing PC games and taking corny personality tests. They watched a reality show on low volume and filled in the dialogue themselves.

"Ahhh, Kelly I'm _preggo!_"

"Eeeeew, why would you tell me that?"

"You're that father~"

"The hell?"

The night passed slowly with them jumping on beds and roleplaying their favorite characters. They eventually got pizza and soda from room service, and ate and drank till they thought they would puke.

Then they ate popcorn! And then ice cream and raw cookie dough.

They fell asleep with the low hum of music between them and a laptop screen covered in a pictures for the powerpoint they were making about Yo Gabba Gabba.

In Liz and Patti's room, they did somewhat similar things. But neither Soul or Maka were able to fully enjoy the antics the sisters had come up with.

When everyone finally fell asleep, Maka turned over and over again, unable to get comfortable. She decided to go to her room to put on something more comfortable, but when she stood up to walk out, she felt a hand on her ankle.

"...Soul?" she asked, looking down at the boy. "What is it?"

"What you did was really stupid," he mumbled, looking up at her. She blushed.

"Shut up, Soul! You don't know my reasoning or my motives or anything!"

"I know you, Maka. And I _know_ that you were sitting there justifying kissing Chrona when you _knew_ that it was wrong and that no matter what happened between those two, it would _never _be okay," Soul sat up at stared at her, a slight quirk in his eyebrows indicating his anger.

"It's none of your business."

"None of yours either."

Maka looked down.

"I know what I did was wrong, okay? It was stupid of me to try to get back at Kid for something he did months ago. So could you please just cut me some slack? I'll apologize tomorrow," Maka said defiantly, avoiding Soul's gaze.

"Yeah, you do that. But it might not be so easy. Plus, you should think about if getting back at Kid was really the only reason you kissed Chrona," Soul stared at her, unflinching and unblinking.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Maka looked at Soul and he looked at her silently with that look that says, 'You know what I mean, so stop playing around and fix it instead of making me a part of all yer damn girl problems.'

Soul sighed and flopped back on the floor, tugging the blanket up. "This is so uncool..."

Maka frowned, unsure if he was talking about sleeping on the floor or about what they had been talking about.

Either way, she walked out of the room, mouth stretched in a frown. She wasn't sure what to think about what Soul had said.

Why had she kissed Chrona? Could there possibly be another reason?

No, that was stupid.

Stupid!

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Soul, the voice of reason!<strong>

**Haha, thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


End file.
